Alpha and Omega 2 (my version)
by Omegaman17
Summary: <html><head></head>Here is my second Alpha and Omega story! Hope you all like it. Latter chapters coming soon. Will try to post a new chapter each day.</html>
1. Scared Father

Alpha and Omega 2

My version

Chapter 1

Lilly's P.O.V

Humphrey was pacing outside of mom and dad's den mumbling to himself.

"How long? Is she ok? What are they doing in there?" he was saying

"Hey Humphrey, what's going on?" I asked as I approached the obviously nervous Omega leader

"What? Who? Oh, Lilly. Um yeah I'm fine." He said

"You don't look fine." I told him

"Heh. Kate…Kate's in labor with the pups." He told me with a look on his face that was both joyful and worried at the same time

"Really?" I shouted "oh Humphrey I'm so happy for you two!"

"Don't congratulate us until the pups are ok." He said with a solemn look on his face

"Humphrey, the pups, and Kate, will be fine."

"You think?"

"I know."

"It's just….they've been in there all day long. It's driving me crazy."

"I'll wait with you if you want."

"Thanks Lilly. I'd like that." Humphrey responded looking a little bit shy of having a panic attack

"Oh hi Lilly." Mom said as she came out of the den with blood on her muzzle

"Eve! Ho-"Humphrey started then noticed the blood on her muzzle "Eve? What happened?"

"Humphrey, I'm sorry but you have to stay out here until we take care of the body."

"WHAT BODY?!" he yelled as he shot passed mom and ran into the den

"Humphrey! Wait!" she yelled after him

Humphrey's P.O.V

I burst into the den and saw Kate there with three small pups next to her.

"Kate? You alright?" I asked

"H-Humphrey?" she cried bringing my attention to her tears

"Kate what happened?" I asked felling a panic in my stomach

"This one died." Kate said as she nuzzled the smallest of the three


	2. Names

Chapter 2

Kate's P.O.V

I saw Humphrey's face turn from joy into a sudden pain like someone had just cut out his soul.

"Humphrey?" I said gently

"There must be something that we could do." Humphrey said as he walked up slowly to the small runt and picked him up

"What are you doing Humphrey?!" my mom yelled from the entrance of the den seeing Humphrey with the limp body in his mouth

"I'm going to try to bring him back to life." He said as he walked to the far end of the den, laid the pup down gently, and started to slowly rub his back with his muzzle.

"Hump-"Lilly started to say until I interrupted

"Hang on Lilly, just let him be." I said as I watched my Omega rub his still son hopping for some sign of life in its small body.

Three hours later…..

"Is he still in there?" my dad asked

"Yeah. He's been in there rubbing the pup ever since he stopped breathing." I told him feeling a strong sense of sorrow for both my dead pup and also for my husband who was trying to resurrect the young defenseless baby.

"I am sorry Kate honey." My mom said as she gave me a comforting hug

"Thanks m-"I was interrupted by the sounds of Humphrey's loud and joyous laughter that came from the den

"Kate! Kate get in here!" he yelled from inside the den

"Humphrey? What's going on?" I asked as I walked into the den to see Humphrey licking the pup lovingly saying "I knew you wouldn't leave without meeting everyone first." He said happily

"Is he?" I started

"Kate. Come and meet your third pup." He told me with a look of pride and joy in his eyes

"Y-You're alive!" I yelled as I ran up and gave my smallest pup a hug "Oh Humphrey! You saved him! I love you!" I said as I stepped over to give him a hug as well

"Where are the other pups?" he asked

"There with my mom outside in the sun. She's keeping them warm."

"Good. Do you want to take them back to our place?"

"Yes. Lilly can bring the third pup."

"Alright, I'll take this one." My handsome omega said as he walked over to his small son that he had just saved

Once we arrived at our den Humphrey had me lay down in the back of the den where he said it was the warmest and placed each pup next to me before laying down on the other side of the pups to create a heat wall for the small ones

"We still have to name them." I told him

"Well…these two both look like alphas" he said pointing to the two larger pups

"And this one looks like an omega." I finished for him

"Look at our little girl Kate. She has some massive claws. Look at them!"

"We should name her something with 'claw' in it." I said

"Claw-Claw-Claudette." Humphrey said "How about 'Claudette'?"

"'Claudette…. I like it. What about this one?" I said pointing to the larger male pup. Just to see him start to sniff around the area between both parents

"Stinky" we both said in unison

"And you can name the runt Kate."

"You just said his name." I told him

"What?"

"Runt. His name is Runt."

"Runt, I like that." Humphrey said as he laid his head down and closed his eyes

"I love you dear." I said as I laid my head down as well

"I love you more." He said back as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep


	3. Party preperations

Chapter 3

Normal P.O.V

It's been three months since the pups were born. And already they were all sowing the same kind of adventurous spirits that their parents had in them when they were that age and the stories of their trip from Idaho back to Jasper only fueled their spirits more.

"Come on guys." Stinky said "Let's go see the hill mom and dad logboarded down to save Grandpa Winston and Tony from the stampede. I want to do some investigating about all of these stories."

"Oh come on Stinky, your mom and I did do all of what we told you. We wouldn't lie."

"Then why haven't you answered our question about the hunter that everyone says was with you two when you got home."

"That is a part of the story that I don't like to talk about. But enough of this." Humphrey said "you guys go along and play. And Runt, stay safe."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know dad. You tell me every time."

"You do know that you're going to have to let him go eventually right?" Kate said as she walked up to Humphrey

"I know."

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Oh the pups were asking about Sam again." He said "I wish he was here Kate."

"I do to. Hey can you help me get the den in order for our first dinner with the family at our den tonight?"

"You bet."

"Good. Can you move the logboard to the wall?"

"This is where we fell in love." Humphrey stated

"I know….against the wall."

Humphrey then pushed the logboard slightly giving Kate a satisfied look

"Completely against the wall."

"I don't know I think the angle makes it look a little less-"

Kate shoved the logboard the rest of the way

"Militant."

"Oh I almost forgot, can you retrieve the buried bones?"

"'Retrieve'? As in 'dig them up'?"

"Yeah, where I buried them."

"We're serving bones, for our first dinner."

"Hu? Are you criticizing my diner choice?" Kate asked defensively

"No, no, no bones have a lot of, um, roughage. Heh."

"Humphrey dear, just dig."

_What am I? The family pet?_ Humphrey asked himself as he started to dig up Kate's bones

"Hey Humphrey," Salty said as he walked in "nice digs."

"Ug, don't get me started." He shot back as he began to get the first bone uncovered

"Hmm. Looks like you already have. How's life with the alphas?"

"Efficient."

"That is what we thought." Salty said seriously

"'We'?"

"The guys, you know, we thought wouldn't it be great to take our Omega brother to the wild berry patch."

-Muffled- "Yeah you know I'm not a fan of berries." Humphrey said

"Fermented berries." Salty put in

-Drops bone- "I love berries."

"Oh hi Salty." Kate said as she walked up "Humphrey did you find all of the-"

"Hey Kate, wild idea here, how about a few berries to go along with the dry…"

"Huh?"

"I-I-I mean the delicious and nutritious marrow. Right Salty?"

They both howled in agreement in front of Kate

"Come on what do you say?" Humphrey said starting to beg

"Humphrey, you're begging." Kate said getting embarrassed by her husband's sudden pup-like behavior

"Sorry, instinct." He replied

"Well ok, I guess that it would make for a nice before dinner snack. Oh if you see some holly bring that back to, and if you see the pups, send them home."

"Ok love you babe!" he yelled as he and Salty ran off together to meet the other omegas at the berry patch


	4. Kiddnapping

Chapter 4

"Come on Runt!" Claudette yelled at the smaller pup

"Mom and dad were able to longboard this?" Stinky said from the top of the hill "I don't even think that's appropriate for an alpha."

"I think it would be killer Stinky, and I'm an alpha." Claudette

"And remember, dad is a proud omega. Just ask mom." Runt put in

"Well, as future leader of the pack, I wouldn't allow alpha's to be doing things like this."

"Mmm, Hmmm." Claudette said

"How about things like this?" Runt said "pick a tree, any tree."

"Runt do you need to take a wis?" Claudette asked

"Claudette. Inappropriate, this is male-to-male stuff alright." Stinky scolded "Runt do you need to take a wis?"

"What is wrong with you two? I may be the runt but give me a break, I was born only a few minutes after you wolves."

"But you're still so cute." Claudette said

"Ugg!" Runt exclaimed as he ran to the nearest tree and started to climb to the top

"Whoa! Runt it is unsightly for a wolf to be climbing a tree!"

"You know what mom and dad always say, our uniqueness makes us strong." Runt answered when he arrived at the top

"That is unique alright." Stinky commented

"Hey! You can see everything from up here. I can see Bamph, and, hey there are four wolves in the valley."

"Are they of our pack?" Stinky asked the elevated pup

"Not that I recognize."

"Well maybe I should go and welcome them." Stinky said proudly

"But Stinky, Grandpa Winston said that there were rouge wolves in the valley

"Let me handle this." Runt said from the tree top "HEY! WHO ARE YOU GUYS?!"

The other wolves, on seeing wolves, quickly hid in the bushes so they could no longer be seen

"Hmm, that was strange." Runt thought

"Wait." Stinky said as he sniffed the air

"What is it? A moose?" Claudette asked

"No, it's –sniffs- it's a…."

"A grizzly" Runt warned the others "I see him right there."

"Come on we can take him." Stinky said

Stinky and Claudette then charged the bear who overpowered them quickly causing them to run for their lives as the bear chased them. They ended up taking a wrong turn and got trapped at the base of a cliff with no way of climbing to safety.

"Claudette –sniffs- other wolves, and not from our pack."

Then three wolves jumped the bear and helped the pups to chase him off

"And pick on someone your own size next time!" Claudette yelled after the fleeing grizzly

Claudette's P.O.V

After the bear was out of sight I looked up at the top of the tree where Runt was watching only to see that he wasn't in the tree anymore. As I walked up to the base of the tree I heard Stinky introduce himself and me to the other wolves that helped us with the bear.

After they left I called Stinky to the base of the tree.

"What's up sis?"

"Look at the ground, there looks like there was a struggle between two wolves here. It looks like Runt was jumped when he came down to help."

-Sniffs- "Claudette, another wolf was here." Stinky said with a tone of slight panic

"We need to get mom and dad quickly." I said

"Come on!" Sticky said as we bolted into the woods


	5. Where's Runt?

Chapter 5

Normal P.O.V

While the two pups were running back towards the den, Humphrey was returning with Salty from the berry patch joking with each other.

"Oh that was fun!" Humphrey exclaimed "Alright back to the grind."

"Humphrey." Kate said in a tone that said 'get in here now'

"Um, I think I'll just drop these off and go." Salty said as he placed the berries on the floor and left

"Hey Kate –purrs- all glammed up for mom and dad huh?" he said trying to get rid of the tension in the air

"That was an awfully long trip to the berry patch."

"Yeah, but look at all of the holly I brought back."

"Did you see the pups?"

"Um, no, no I didn't."

"Hello?" Eve said from the entrance of the den

"Hey mom." Kate said as she walked up to give her a hug

"Look at that view outside." Eve said as she led the others out of the den

"We should gather up the alphas, and track those rough wolves down." Winston told Tony as they approached

"Let's give them the ol' Lock Jaw." Tony agreed

"As usual they're talking about war." Eve interrupted

"Hello Kate, Humphrey." Tony greeted

"Welcome to our little home."

"Ever since Sam's death the rouge leader has been planning to do something big, I just don't know what."

"Um, -clears thought to hide emotion- um, berries anyone?" Humphrey asked hoping to change the subject

"Terrific!" Eve said

As the four wolves walked into the den Tony asked

"Are Garth and Lilly coming? I need them to see life in a cave. The two of them are still living in the tall grass."

"There just free spirits." Humphrey said

"You know the younger generation, organic this, natural that. –hiccups- Man these berries are good!"

"Hey easy with those honey." Winston said

"Oh hi everyone!" Garth said as he and Lilly walked into the den

"Hi sis." Kate said giving her a hug

"Lilly and I took a little detour."

"Garth, it's time you found a cave. I told you I'd give up mine."

"But we like living in the grass, the very tall grass."

"Mom! Dad!" Stinky yelled as the pups ran into the den.

"Hey there. Where's Runt?" Kate asked

"He's not here?" Claudette asked in a panicked tone

"Kids. Where is Runt?" Humphrey said

"We think he was jumped by one of the rouge wolves."

"NO!" Humphrey and Kate both yelled as they ran out of the den in a panic

"Eve, watch the pups please." Winston said as he joined the others who were in hot pursuit of Kate and Humphrey


	6. To Bamph

Chapter 6

-Whiss-

"Ah! Missed!" a man exclaimed from the woods

"There goes my rabbit stew." He said as he watched the startled rabbit run off in one direction, freeze, and then run in the other direction with more fear than before

"What's he running from now?" the hunter said as he approached the trail that the rabbit ran away from. No sooner did he reach the path did he see a handful of wolves run by.

"Wolves…. I wonder what's going on." He said to himself as he followed the panicked pack to the edge of a large cliff. "Those guys look familiar." He thought, "Oh forget it Sam, you're no were near Jasper Park. But they do look awfully familiar." He said as he crept closer to hear what they were saying

"Where are they?" Kate asked desperately

"You can find him Kate." Humphrey reassured his wife

Kate then closes her eyes and looks strait into the valley to see the rouges running towards Bamph with a small wolf in one of their mouths

"Right there." She said pointing

"We have to leave now!" Humphrey said

"No it's getting too dark. We'll prepare a contestant and leave in the morning."

"We can do it, we know this valley." Humphrey said obviously not backing down

"These are the rouges, they will have a lot of wolves." Tony said "We can't afford to have you and Kate killed like they killed Sam."

"Sam sacrificed his life for the pack!" Humphrey spat out "If it wasn't for Sam, than the rouges would have been able to take our territory!"

"Yes Humphrey, but we can't let you two die as well," Garth said "I promised Sam that I would take care of you two and your family, and that is just what I am going to do. It will be best to leave at daybreak, Runt will be fine."

"Come on! We need to gather everyone." Winston said as he led all of the wolves except for Kate and Humphrey back into the woods. No sooner did the others leave did Humphrey and Kate bolt into the valley in pursuit of their son's kidnapers.

"I am in Jasper." Sam told himself "But they all think that I'm dead. Well I guess, the rock slide would have made it hard to tell. But now I'm back and Kate and Humphrey's pup has been kidnaped. They could probably use some help." Sam said as he stood up out of the bushes and walked over to the cliff and pull out his binoculars.

"Ok, there's Kate and Humphrey, and…..there's Bamph. That's where I'm heading."

Sam then jumped off the side of the cliff and skirunned down the slope to the forest floor below. "Alright, let's bring home a wolf." He said as he stood up holding his crossbow and staff in his hands

**That's if for now! Hope you all are enjoying it so far. Rest are coming soon!**


	7. Attempted Rescue

Chapter 7

Sam's P.O.V

"There. There they are, up on that ridge." I told myself as I watched the four wolves run up to the top of the hill and throw the pup down on the ground in front of an army of alphas.

"I need to get up there." I thought "The runt won't stand a chance with that many alphas guarding him."

As I looked around I saw that their weakest spot would be the cliff on the southern side of their 'camp'. (I didn't know what else to call it. 'Camp' 'Base' 'Residence'?) As I approached the cliff's wall I heard the leader yelling at the pup, who was returning his fire with the same kind of wits. "Brave pup." I told myself as I started to climb listening to what they were saying.

"Where are they?" the leader of the rouges asked his henchmen

"We're right here." Said one of the kidnapers as they came up the hill and threw Runt in front of him.

"This is Winston's grand-pup?" he asked sarcastically "Ha! Ha! The great alpha of the western region is producing runts?"

"You got a problem with that?!" Runt said defensively

"Wha- See what happens when you let your alpha daughter marry an omega."

"Who are you?" Runt asked in a determined tone

"Why, I am King. King of all of the wolves in Canada." He said proudly

"Huh, original. And let me guess, you're princess." Runt said pointing to the alpha female behind King

"Yes."

"Well 'King' don't blame me. –under breath- _even if you were rejected by my grandfather_."

Enraged by his last comment, King started to advance the young pup growling fiercely

By this point I had reached the top and was peering over watching the small pup continue in his battle of wits. When I saw King start to approach the pup, I jumped up over the cliff edge and charged the group of alphas that was surrounding them.

"What?" the King said in surprise "Who are you?" he said addressing me

"A friend of Winston's. I've come for the pup, and you better not try to stop me." I told them as I walked over to them.

"Stop him!" King yelled at his alpha minions "I want that human captured alive!"

As they started to charge, I loaded my crossbow and shot down one of the attackers. But as I was reloading, the rest jumped on me in an attempt to overpower me into submission. After throwing off about three, I had to give in because there was way too many for one man to fight alone. "Fine!" I yelled at the group "I give in!" I said as I raised my hands and walked over to the King.

"A brave but pointless effort hunter. You there! Kill the runt! We now have a better hostage for out plan."

"NO!" I yelled as I tackled the runt's assailant sending him down the cliff and drawing out my hunting knife and placing it to my throat. "Hold it!" I yelled "If you kill the pup, then I kill myself and then you will be out of both hostages, won't you?!"

"Fine!" King snapped "Place and extra guard on them and make sure they don't escape!"

They then led us to a small ledge and told us to spend the night there. As I sat down, I saw that the pup was staring at me with fear in his eyes like he had seen a ghost.

"What's the matter bud?" I asked

"Y-You speak wolf." He stammered

"Yeah, it's weird isn't it?"

"Yeah. You said that you were a friend of my grandfather? The only hunter that he talks about is the one that died saving the pack. Don't take this the wrong way, but you don't look like you are dead to me."

"Heh, I don't huh? Well that's because I didn't die in the rock slide."

"What rock slide? My parents only told us that you sacrificed your life for the pack in battle, nothing about a rock slide."

"Um…you will have to ask your parents about that after we get you out of here."

"Ok, but how are we going to get out of here?"

"We'll think of something."


	8. Swinging

Chapter 8

Kate's P.O.V

Humphrey and I had been running hard all night when a sudden storm blew up out of no were.

"Kate! We need to wait out the storm!" Humphrey yelled over the wind

"No! We need to keep going! Runt's life is in jeopardy!" I responded

As we continued on, we came to a large ravine, which was, like before, flowing with fast moving water and mud.

"There's no way we can get across." Humphrey said

"We did it last time."

"But we were young, impulsive."

"Don't care." I told him as I threw him over the ravine towards the vines.

"KATE!" he yelled as he grabbed one of the vines to stop his fall. –Yelps- "Now we're old and impulsive." He said as I grabbed onto his tail

"Kate wiggle around, I don't think I can hold you."

"You held me last time."

"Yeah but that was a few months ago."

"Are you suggesting that I've gained weight?" I asked him

"Are we really going to do this now? I mean come on. Just wiggle."

Humphrey and I then both swung ourselves hard, causing the vine to snap and send us plummeting towards the other side of the river.

"Good job Omega." I told him as we stood up

"It's all in the tail, you know, what's left of it."

"Come on hun, we should get out of the rain."

"That sounds like a good idea."

Runt's P.O.V

"Hunter?" I asked the human who was being held hostage with me

"Heh. Call me Sam bud."

"Um, ok. Sam….do you think they are going to kill us?"

"I don't know, but in order to get to you, they have to go through me."

"You know, I don't understand you." I told him "Why is a human helping a wolf? I mean, it's crazy!"

"Yeah I guess it is, but last time I checked, your dad was pretty crazy to."

"How do you know my dad?"

"He never mentioned me?" he said

"I don't think he likes to talk about it."

"That would do it." Sam said "Now let's get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Why? Wha-"

"SHHHH! The alphas" Sam said in a hushed tone

"What are we doing tomorrow?" I asked in a quiet whisper

"Your parents are going to come and get you out of here. So you need to rest so you can run away with them in the morning."

"Ok. Is it ok if I sleep with you? It's a little cold."

"Sure, come here bud." Sam said as he picked me up and placed me in his lap "I'll try to keep you warm."

-Yawns-"Good night Sam"

"Good night Runt."

**Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I've been busy with school and work but will try to upload more soon. Review Please!**


	9. King's Plan

Chapter 9

Humphrey's P.O.V

Kate and I woke up the next morning to the sunshine on our faces. "Morning beautiful." I told my gorgeous mate

"Mornin' Humphrey."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Just fine. How about you?"

"Yeah, I slept alright." I said trying to hide the truth

"Really?" she asked as she cocked an eyebrow at me

"No, I didn't sleep much. I'm just so worried about Runt." I said trying to hold back some tears "H-He-He's my only omega son!" I ended up wailing as I laid back down with my head in my paws _Oh GREAT Humphrey! ,_ I thought, _what a great way to start the day._

"Oh Humphrey." Kate said as she laid down next to me. "He'll be alright, I promise. We'll get him out of Bamph before nightfall."

-Sniffs-"You think?"

"I know."

Right after Kate's comment I heard two voices from the outside of the shelter that we found the night before. "Kate, listen. Who's outside?" I asked as I stood up, wiped the tears from my face, and walked to the entrance.

"I can't believe my eyes!"

"Marcel! Paddy!" Kate yelled as she ran up to the birds and gave them both a hug

"Man are we glad to see you two!" I said as I walked over to Marcel

"And I you." Marcel replied "Now let me see…..Um, one, two…um, where are your pups? I was sure that you two had pups."

"Two of them are back with my mother," Kate said

"But we heard that you had three." Paddy put in

"Our third was kidnapped by the rouge wolves." I told them

"Oh my!" Paddy said

"This is terrible! I have seen these 'rouge wolves', mean things, they never share their kill with the birds."

"Well count us in." Paddy said "I've been wanting another adventure."

"Why of course! Yes! Yes!" Marcel put in

"Then we better get moving. We need to save Runt as soon as possible." Kate said

"Than what are we standing around here for?" Marcel asked "Let's go save a wolf!"

King's P.O.V.

After I woke up the next morning, I went straight for the hunter and the runt to make sure they didn't escape during the night.

"Why if it isn't the werewolf himself." The hunter said as I approached

"Shut up!" I barked at him "If Winston's group doesn't show up by sunset, I will enjoy killing you both."

"Go ahead and try." He said back matching the threatening tone that I was using

"I don't think you're in a position to be making threats right now." I told him gesturing towards the alpha's that stood on guard.

"Perhaps you're right." He replied "For now."

"If you don't shut up soon, I'm going to kill you and keep the runt as bate!"

"Consider me 'shut up'."

-Growls- "Princess!"

"Yes father."

"I want you to get the second half of the pack ready to attack Winston's home. You'll be leading that attack while the rest of the alphas and I keep Winston and Tony busy here." I told her

"But father, if Winston brings all of his alphas to find the runt. There will be no one to protect their omegas. They wouldn't stand a chance."

"That was my plan!" I yelled at her "My plan is to trap Winston and his alphas here by the winter, and send the rest of the pack to kill the rest of his pack. So come spring, Winston and his alphas will be trapped by our forces. That is, unless they are killed during the winter. HA! HA!"

"But father, it's not right. A massacre on the Eastern/Western Pack. It doesn't seem right."

"I will say what is and is not right daughter!" I said, my blood starting to boil at her comment "Come this time next year, the entire Eastern/Western Pack will be dead, and Jasper will be ours!"

"Yes father." Princess replied as she backed away respectively

"Now guard the prisoners! I'm going to see if our scouts have seen anything."

Princess's P.O.V

As soon as my father was out of ear shot I started mumbling to myself about how wrong this whole thing was. Kidnapping a pup, planning a massacre, it doesn't seem right.

"He's a mean one, isn't he?" the hunter asked

"Quiet you!" I told him

"Just sayin', if you don't agree with what he is planning. Then why are you still with him?"

"He's my father. It's not like I can just, you know, leave. He'd hunt me down."

"What if you came and lived in Jasper?" the pup asked

"I-I don't think I would be welcome there." I responded, quite taken back by the young one's invitation.

"Sure you could." He insisted "I would make them let you stay. I mean, you are the only wolf here that hasn't been mean to us. I like you."

"Bu-but, I-it wouldn't work."

"Sure it would! I want you to." The pup said in a gentle tone

"What's your name pup?" I asked

"Runt."

"Alright, Runt, do me a favor."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"You to, SHUT UP!" I yelled at him as I ran off. "You their! Watch the prisoners for me!" I told one of the other alphas as I ran by into the woods. After I ran about two miles from the rest of the pack, I sat down and thought of what Runt had said. _I can't just leave. Father would hunt me down and kill me. _I told myself. _But if I lived in Jasper, I could… Oh stop it Princess! Like Winston would let you live with his wolves. _I then couldn't stand it anymore and fell down and started to cry. What Runt said, on how I would be able to move in with him, it just broke me down.


	10. Unexected Help

Chapter 10

Sam's P.O.V

"Sam?" Runt asked in a whimper "What did I do wrong?" he said as he climbed into my lap

"Runt, you didn't do anything wrong." I told him while I started to pet his back "She's just confused. Princess doesn't know if to fallow King, or to oppose him. She just needs some time to think."

"But I really do want her to stay in Jasper with us." Runt said in sorrow

"And maybe she will."

Humphrey's P.O.V

It was about noon when we started to get to the edge of the forest that was the last obstacle that we had to go through to get to Bamph. Kate, Marcel, Paddy, and I were using the path on the mud-river's bank trying to formulate a plan that we could use to rescue Runt.

"Humphrey, you are going to have to form some sort of distraction so I can sneak around and get Runt." Kate told me

"Me, distract an entire army of big, bad, alphas? How am I going to do that?!"

"You'll think of something." She told me

As we continued down the path I heard two voices that I recognized immediately

"Mom? Dad!" Stinky and Claudette yelled from the top of the other bank

"Wha-"Kate said as she looked to the other bank

"Hey! What the heck are you two doing here?!" I yelled at them

"We've come to help save Runt." Claudette said

"You came ALONE?!" Kate yelled

"Um, yeah, kind of." Stinky replied

"You two are grounded! You hear me?! GROUNDED!" Kate yelled at the pups

"Hey guys?" I said addressing Marcel and Paddy "Can you go and talk some sense into the pups?"

"How did mom and dad get across?" I heard Stinky ask Claudette

"Oh! Remember when they told us that they flew across on a vine? We were like, 'Yeah right.'"

"Now pups. Don't be getting any grand ideas." Marcel said as he flew up to them

"This is for Runt!" Stinky yelled as he jumped off of the bank and grabbed onto a vine

"STINKY!" Kate and I yelled in unison. "CLAUDETTE!" We yelled as we saw our pups attempt to get across the same way we did. Only, they got stuck on the vine hanging directly above the mud-river.

"Um, now what?" Stinky asked in a muffled tone

"Oh what can we do?" Marcel asked Paddy

"Let's help them."

"Help them swing it. Yes." Marcel agreed as they both flew over to the vine and pushed it closer to the bank that Kate and I were watching from

"What do we-"Kate said

"Jump! Jump!" I yelled as I watched the pups let go of the vine and fall at our feet. "They sooooo take after you." I told Kate "Me? Humphrey that was all you."

"Alright you two." I said looking at the pups trying to keep a stern face. But when I saw that they were alright I couldn't do it so we ended up falling on them in a large hug

"Ok. Alright you hugging wolves." Marcel interrupted "We still need to find your third pup."

"Right. Marcel, Paddy? Can you two fly ahead and see how he's doing and were he is at?" I asked them

"You got it." Paddy said as they both took off and flew to Bamph

Paddy's P.O.V

As Marcel and I approached the cliffs that made up the Western boarder of Bamph we saw and entire army of alphas scattered around the base of the cliff as well as the top.

"That's a lot of wolves." I told Marcel "Marcel are you alright?" I asked again seeing that Marcel had a look on his face like he had just seen a fellow goose get shot down in front of him.

"P-P-Paddy? Look. The cliff." He said. When I looked again I saw a small wolf pup standing on the edge of the cliff. And next to him was…._No! It can't be! _I thought to myself

"Paddy. It's SAM!" Marcel yelled in excitement

"Hold on Marcel." I said "Let me see it is actually Sam, and not some other hunter."

As we flew above the rouge pack I let out three short whistles, waiting for the certain response.

Sam's P.O.V

As soon as I heard Paddy whistle I started to look around to make sure that the alphas were far enough away so they wouldn't care if I whistled back.

"Sam? Did the duck just whistle?" Runt asked me

"Yep. Be quiet bud, he's a friend of your grandfather's two." I replied as I finished looking around. Seeing that they were a fair distance away so I could whistle, I let out three loud warbles followed by two short ones. Then we heard Paddy respond in one long whistle as they both turned around and left towards the valley.

"What did you tell them?" Runt asked

"They told me that your parents are about an hour and a half away. You will see them before the day is done."


	11. Humphrey's Plan

Chapter 11

Normal P.O.V

"If you went you would have suffered the same fate." Winston said as he approached the group with Tony, Garth, and Lilly behind him

"Dad. What are you doing here?" Kate asked trying to sound surprised

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Don't you know that you could have been killed if you tried to take on the entire rouge pack by yourselves?" Tony said

"Yeah." Humphrey said defeated

"Kate! Humphrey!" Paddy yelled as he and Marcel flew in "Runt is alive, and there is someone else that is being held hostage with him."

"Who Paddy?" Winston asked

"The special hunter who can talk to animals." Paddy said

"Sam?!" Humphrey asked

"Paddy, Sam died five months ago. Remember?" Kate commented

"A-Are you sure it's him?" Humphrey asked

"Yes. I know that it is Sam because he responded to our secret whistling code. And only Sam, Marcel, and I know that code."

"Hey dad?" Stinky asked

"Yes son?"

"Could you please tell us about the hunter? I want to know that part of the story."

"Yeah me too." Claudette put in

"I-I don't think-"

"Humphrey dear, you're going to have to tell them eventually, right?"

"Alright" he said taking a deep breath. "Ok, Sam, the hunter, was a man who helped your mom and I get back home from Iowa when we were taken there by some other humans."

"We already know that part of the story dad. We want to know why he left the pack."

"H-He…" Humphrey said with tears instantly filling his eyes "Kate? Can y-y-you…."

"Yeah," Kate responded gently "Sam didn't leave the pack by walking away pups. He was taken away from us."

"What do you mean?"

-Sighs-"After your dad and I married, the rouge wolves launched an attack on our pack. Sam was one of the warriors who went out with your grandfather to fight them off. And during the battle, your grandfather ordered a retreat to draw them to another part of the territory where they could gain the advantage over the rouges. Sam stayed in the valley trying to hold off the retreat so the wounded wolves could get away."

"So…..What happened to Sam?" Claudette asked

"He, um, he –sighs- Sam ended up dying during the retreat." Kate told the pups

"So the rouge wolves killed him?" Stinky asked

"No." Humphrey said, "When the wolves got to the top of the cliff, Sam trough his staff at the rocks causing a deadly rock slide which crushed him with the rouge wolves."

"So he died a hero. Why didn't you two tell us this before?" Claudette asked

"Because if I went with Sam that day, he may have not been killed. I mean, on the entire trip back from Idaho, Sam saved our lives countless times. Maybe if I went….I could have saved his."

"And if you went Humphrey, you would have suffered the same fate that he did that day." Tony said

"But I wasn't there when he needed me the most." Humphrey said starting to cry again

"You may have not been at the battle field Humph, but you did what he told you to do. You stayed behind to take care of Kate in case the rouges got through our defenses." Garth told the broken-hearted omega

"Yeah. –Sniffs- But now we have to save Runt AND Sam."

"That's right Humphrey." Said Lilly

"Than what are we standing around here talking for?!" Tony asked "Let's go save our pack members!"

Humphrey's P.O.V

When we all ran off towards the boarder of Bamph I kept thinking to myself _Sam's alive? How did he survive? How badly was he injured? Why didn't he come back after the battle? I'm going to have to ask him when we find him. _"Alright everyone hold up!" Winston said breaking my thoughts "We've just entered the rouge's boarders. We need to be extra cautious. If they find out that we are here, they could kill both Sam and Runt."

"We won't let that happen." I told him

"Non-the-less. We need to be extra careful." Garth said

"We need to think up a plan." Lilly said as we approached the cliff that the rouges were using at a base

"Some of those wolves used to run with my pack." Tony said

"Right, they'd recognize us." Winston answered

"But they don't know me….as an alpha." I told them


	12. Lockjaw

Chapter 12

Sam's P.O.V

"Sam?" Runt asked me

"What's up bud?"

"When are mom and dad coming to get us?"

"Soon bud. Soon." I said as I saw something in the grasses "Hey, Runt. Look."

"What are you two doing?" King asked as he walked over

"Nothing that concerns you." Runt told him

"Really? Well everything you two do concerns me." King spat out

"Why don't you go and see if you can find Winston or Tony instead of antagonizing the pup." I told him as I started to stand up to show that I meant what I said

"I'll do that." King answered "You there! Anything!" King yelled at his lookout

"Nothing sir. There has been no sign of them."

"This is odd." King said dumbfounded "This is not like Winston and Tony."

"Wait. Look! Over there." The lookout said as he pointed to a figure in the grass

"My, my, my! Look at the size of that alpha!" King said in awe "We should go greet him, recruit him."

Once King and his minions were at the bottom of the cliff. Runt came over and sat down on my lap whimpering.

"What's wrong Runt?" I asked

"Mom and dad are never going to come."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." I said in a quiet whisper

"What do you mean?"

"Look at were King and his men are going." I told him as I pointed to the large 'alpha' that they were running to

"Who is that?" Runt asked

"I don't know. I think he will help us though, let's listen to what they are saying."

Garth's P.O.V

"Um Garth? There coming." Humphrey said from his perch on my back

"Alright, you need to state your territory. It will keep them from coming to close."

"You want me to pee?" Humphrey asked me

"No you fool!" I snapped "I want you to howl."

Humphrey then tilted his head back, and let out a howl. (Well, it was more like a screech than a howl)

"What was that?!" I asked him

"That was my howl." He said

"What do you mean that was your howl?!"

"That's odd." King said "A giant alpha that can't howl."

"Oh man! Their coming, and it doesn't look like the 'welcome wagon'." Humphrey said starting to panic

"Ok, Humphrey, when I say 'yawn' you yawn!"

"'YAWN?!'"

"Yes yawn big. NOW!" I told him. As Humphrey 'yawned' I howled big and loud (without screeching)

"Whoa!" King exclaimed "You there! We respect your territory! Please, come into ours!"

"Ok Garth," Humphrey said "Move forward slowly."

As I walked slowly through the grass I heard the rouges mumbling to themselves on how big Humphrey was to their perspective and how he seemed to glide among the grass.

"I come to the edges of thy territory." Humphrey said in the toughest voice that he could muster at that time.

"My goodness! You are truly the largest alpha that I have ever seen!" King said "I have never seen an alpha as big as you before!"

"Why! That's because where I come from we eat, um, bears!" Humphrey said

_Really Humphrey? _I thought

"Yes. I was chasing the largest grizzly in Alaska! And the next thing I know…I'm in Canada. Heh, nice people."

"Did you catch it?" King asked

"Yes, and in fact I was just about to dine on it." Humphrey said pointing to Winston and Tony who were laying on top of each other pretending to be Humphrey's kill.

"Would you please come into our territory? We could use a wolf such as yourself to be in our pack."

"I-I must stay and guard my kill." Humphrey said "And look! The vultures are already here!" He said pointing to Marcel who was circling overhead.

"What's your name?" King asked

"It's, um, Lockjaw."

_Come on Humphrey. Lockjaw? Really? _I thought

"Lockjaw?" King questioned "That's unusual."

"Yes you see, once I killed a mountain lion." Humphrey said to change the subject

"That to? Excellent!"

"Talk about gaming."

"Ha! Ha! You know, I would be honored if you would join my pack."

"Well alright, but first, who is that beauty of an alpha on the cliff there?"

"That is my daughter. A pure alpha, as are all of us. Please come and meet her."

"Oh I see that she already has a pup, so, never mind. Never mind."

"Oh no that's not hers."

"And who is the human? It is very strange to have a human in your territory. Especially next to your small pups."

"Oh him? He is a hostage for another pack. Don't pay him any attention. Please come and meet my daughter."

"I would prefer if she met me half way."

"Princess come quickly." King ordered

"Oh yes Princess, if only we had alphas as beautiful as you."

_How much longer do I have to hold him? He's getting heavy. _I said to myself _I sure hope Kate didn't hear his last comment._


	13. Rescue

Chapter 13

Kate's P.O.V

"If only we had alphas as beautiful as you." I heard Humphrey say

_Really? You had to complement her on that? That's not what I meant when I said 'distract'. I'll have to have a talk with my omega when this is over._

"Sam. What are you doing here?" I asked quietly as I approached

"Kate." Sam said "I came for the same reason that you are here now. But we can deal with confusion about my death later. Right now, we need to get out of here."

"Right." I whispered back "Come on Runt, follow me." I said as I led them the way that I snuck in

"Was that dad in the valley mom?" Runt asked

"Yes it is. He's trying to distract the rouges so we can get you out of here."

"WAIT! YOU HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" We heard from behind us "KING! THE OMEGA IS GONE! HE'S OVER THERE!"

"Kate! Get Runt out of here!" Sam told me as he charged the wolf that had sounded the alarm and threw him off the cliff

"What?! It's a trick!" King yelled as Humphrey jumped off of Garth and the two of them ran out of the valley

"SAM!" I yelled at him "COME ON!"

"You worry about Runt!" he yelled back "I'll buy you some time!" he put in as he loaded his crossbow and shot down one of our pursuers "I said run Kate!"

"Come on Runt." I said as we broke into another run. When Runt and I made it to the valley floor, I turned around and saw Sam running down the slopes towards us being pursued by the entire rouge pack

"RUN KATE! RUN RUNT! GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled as he ran down

"Come on mom!" Runt said as he bolted into the valley "Runt! Stay with me!" I yelled after him as I chased him down. No sooner did I start to run did I see King jump out of the grass and tackle Runt.

"Nooooooo!" I heard from behind me. Then I saw a figure jump over me, tackle King, and wrestle with him in the grasses. It took me a few seconds of watching to realize that it was Sam who was locked in combat with King. "NO ONE HURTS RUNT!" Sam yelled as he picked King up by the tail and threw him in the path of the other alphas causing them all to crash into each other. "COME ON!" Sam said as he picked up Runt and ran to were Humphrey and the others were waiting

Runt's P.O.V

When we reached the middle of the valley, Sam put me down and picked up a branch

"Kate." He said "You and Runt go the rest of the way. I'll try to slow them down."

"But Sam." Mom started

"Kate, that wasn't a suggestion! You and Runt go. NOW! I'll be fine."

"Dad and Tony will be out to help you in a few minutes Sam." Mom said as we turned to leave

"Good. Just get Runt out of here, and some were safe."

When Sam finished talking to mom, he grabbed the branch in his hands and took a pose to defend us as we escaped

"Come on Runt." Mom said as she nudged me to get me going "Sam will be fine. There is no one who can beat him in a fight."

"I sure hope so." I replied as we approached my dad at the far end of the valley


	14. Princess!

Chapter 14

Normal P.O.V

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Sam yelled as the rouges approached him. "You're NOT getting Runt! Or Winston's territory!" He yelled as he clashed with the wolves

"This time I want him dead!" King told his troops

"Go ahead and try!" Sam said as he clobbered one of his attackers in the head with his branch

"KILL HIM!" king yelled as he too jumped into the mass of Sam's attackers

Meanwhile…..

"Runt! You're alright!" Humphrey said as he ran up to his pup "Oh I was worried sick about you." Humphrey looks around and see's Sam fighting in the valley "SAM! He-He's doing it again! Sacrificing his life for the pack! Only this time…we've got his back!" Humphrey said preparing to charge

"No wait." A voice from above the rescuers said

"What? Who's there?" Winston asked

"I-It's Princess!" Runt yelled out

"King's daughter?!" Tony yelled "What is she doing here? Garth you cover me, we need to stop her!"

"NO STOP!" Runt yelled at them "Princess? What's going on?"

"I came down here to warn you. My father wanted me to lead the other part of our pack to your territory and clam it while you were trapped here by the winter."

"Why you little-"Tony started

"Wait. I didn't lead them to your territory. In fact, I don't want to be a part of my father's pack anymore."

"What do you mean?" Humphrey asked

"Well you see," said Runt "Sam and I asked Princess if she would want to live with us in Jasper once this was over."

"Are you sure Runt? I mean, she helped to kidnap you." Claudette asked

"Yes I am sure. In fact, Princess saved Sam and me from an early execution from another wolf while we were trapped."

"Is this true?" Winston asked "Yes sir, it is." Princess said respectfully

"Alright. Since you saved Runt's life, I will let you stay in Jasper as long as you like." Winston promised

"Thank you sir. But where is Sam?"

"Sam! Oh, we forgot to go and help him! Quickly! Kate, Humphrey, take the human roads back to Jasper. It's the fastest way home." Winston said

"Right, come on kids." Said Humphrey "Oh and Winston! Don't let Sam die!"

"I won't Humphrey!"

"Wait! Stop!" Stinky yelled out

"What is it son?" Kate asked

"I smell a grizzly, only it's only a small whiff of a grizzly."

"Princess?" a grizzly cub said as he crawled out of the bushes

"Tom. You were supposed to stay hidden." Princess said as she approached

"He's yours?" Humphrey asked

"Yeah, I sort of. I kind of adopted him."

"Adopted him?" Kate asked

"He was lost, and I thought what you two would do if you found him. So I adopted him."

"Heh. She's right you know." Kate told her husband

"Yeah she is."

"Kate? Humphrey? Can you watch over Tom while I help Winton and the others save Sam's hide?"

"Sure we will Princess." Runt answered

"Thank you." She said as she ran off towards the fight "You be good now Tom!" "I will!" he answered back

"Alright, come on guys. We have a long way to go."

"He's tougher than we thought King." One of king's troops told his leader "He's already killed five of our best alphas."

"I want him dead! You hear me?! Dead!"

"Why don't you come and kill me yourself King? Instead of making your stupid minions do it?"

"That's not a bad idea. All alphas jump at the same time and hold him down!"

"What? AHHH!" Sam yelled as he was grabbed by the ankles and the wrists and pulled down onto his back "Heh. Now what you wolfness?" Sam spat out

"Now I slit your throat and watch you die a miserable and painful death."

As king approached his victim Winston and the others were getting closer to the group of rouges that were surrounding Sam

"Hurry!" Winston said "I promised Humphrey that I wouldn't let Sam die and I intend to keep that promise!"

"FATHER! STOP!" Princess yelled as she leapt over the wolves that were holding Sam down and tackled King before he could kill Sam

"OFFFFF!" King exclaimed "Princess? What are you doing here? You are supposed to be attacking Winston's home."

"No King, I am not going to attack Jasper!"

"What?! Why not?!"

"Because she is going to live there with us." Winston said as he approached

"What?! Alphas! Kill them! Kill them all!" King commanded his troops

"AHHHHHH!" Sam yelled as he threw off the wolves that were holding him down "KING! YOUR ARE GOING TO BE THE FIRST ONE TO DIE!"

"He's unstoppable!" King exclaimed "Retreat! All wolves fall back! This isn't over hunter!"

"Oh believe me, it's over." Sam said as he threw his staff at king, which would have gone in if one of his alphas didn't tackle king out of the way and took the deadly blow instead. "Get out of here King! Or the next shot won't miss!"

"W-Winston?" Sam asked weakly

"Yes Sam?" Winston replied

"I-I-"Sam started to say before he collapsed in front of them

"SAM!" Princess yelled as she ran up to his still body

"I-Is he dead?" Garth asked

"No, no, he's still breathing. He's just really hurt from King's bites." Princess said after looking him over

"We need to get him to Eve." Winston said "She'll know what to do."

"And how are we going to carry a fully grown human back to Jasper?" Tony asked

"Here," Lilly said "Take this branch. We can set Sam down on the needles and each of us can grab a part of the branch to drag him back to Jasper. Like a sled."

"That's a great idea Lilly." Garth said

"Come on, Sam doesn't have much time." Princess told the others

"Let's go." Winston agreed


End file.
